United Republic of Nations (1st)
|- | align=center colspan=2 style="background-color:Black;" |'Information' |- | style="background:lightgrey;" | Team Color || White |- | style="background:lightgrey;" | Founded || May 2011 |- | style="background:lightgrey;" | Founders || MattTheCelt |- | style="background:lightgrey;" | IRC Channel || #CNURON on Coldfront |- | align=center colspan=2 style="background-color:Black;" | International Relations ''' |- | align="center" style="background:lightgrey;" | '''Protectorate || * - Wolfpack |- | align="center" style="background:lightgrey;" | Bloc || * - The Goonies |} ::: Constitution Of URON ::: I. I. Membership: A. A nation applying to join URON cannot be a member of another alliance. B. A nation cannot be involved in a war with another alliance or a loner nation. If a nation who submits an application and is in a war with another nation, then that nation may not reference our alliance name in their nations bio or on their alliance affiliation. C. Any nation applying to join the alliance of URON agrees to abide by all laws of the alliance and state their nation name, ruler name, and team color they are in. D. Be aware that the government may decline an application at anytime and for any reason. II. Chain Of Command: Section I: This is the list of ranks from greatest to smallest: I. President A. Is the top leader of the alliance, by which will always remain the top ruler of the alliance of URON. There will be no impeachment abilities given to any government nation to remove the president. The president position will only be vacant if the president steps down or appoints a new president in his/her place as it is a lifelong government position. B. May declare war without vote if the alliance of URON is attacked by rogues or by an non allied alliance. C. May any proposed laws that could impede the opinions and freedom of non government URON member nations. D. Will oversee the day to day operations of the alliance of URON. E. Will have the final say regarding permanent changes to the alliance of URON. The president may remove a member of the government if he/she is found to be incompetent, abusive of authority, proved to be untrustworthy, or fails to complete the tasks they are assigned. Chances will be given to redeem themselves, as URON will operate on a fair policy of giving second chances if the situation calls for it. F. Will work closely with the Military Official during war times to help with planning and funding for smaller nations in the alliance of URON or to help an ally in times of war. II. Speaker Of The House: A. Is the presidents second in command. B. Will oversee the economic growth of nations in URON, as well making plans to help smaller nations grow stronger. C. May veto a decision made by senators and regular URON members if there has been a vote. However, the speaker of the house must be 100% on why the new law can do more bad than good by which the president will evaluate and make the final decision. D. The speaker of the house can declare war on rogue attacks if the president is not present. The speaker of the house may also declare war on an non allied alliance that attacks URON with no reason if the president is not present. E. The speaker of the house will be the keeper of the peace within the alliance working with the Internal Affairs Official. F. Will serve life in office until he/she steps down or is removed if found to be unfit and incompetent to keep the position. G. In any case if the president is absent, the speaker of the house may take over day to day operations but is not given the full powers the president has. He/she may not remove any current laws in place. Once the president has come back to his duties. He will need to be informed on the current events of the alliance if any new proposals have been made. III. Senators: A. There will be three senators in the alliance of URON. B. Each senator will serve six months in office unless he/she decides to step down. C. Will work as a supreme court in times of trials. They will make a decision and punishment requirements of the law breaker providing the Senators have evaluated all evidence of proof and the testimony of the law breaking nation. D. Will have minor duties in foreign aid planning such as tech deals with allied alliances. E. The Senators will have the duties of working with the non government nations to help them improve, learn the ways of politics and government and provide their knowledge of growth. F. Will have the responsibility to review proposed laws by government or non government members. G. Senators will review applications of nations wanting to join. They will make their decision based on if they are qualified to join the alliance or not. H. Senators will have the authority to bring up problems directly to the president and speaker of the house in the alliance of URON that may need changing. They will also be given the tasks to make plans on nation building programs with the secretary of internal affairs approval. IV. Secretary Of Defense: A. Is in charge of all military activity in URON. B. Will assign captains in the military. Each captain will be placed depending on NS (Nation Strength) and will lead those nations up to his/her level. C. May choose a deputy to work with him/her providing the Military Official trains the deputy if he/she has no prior knowledge of the position. D. In times of war. It will be the Military Officials' duty to organize targets for URON members, to organize the attacks methods. To check on all nations daily in the war to see how they are progressing to determine their needs. They will also gather war chest information on a daily basis to ensure spending is done correctly and efficiently. E. If the president and the speaker of the house is absent in time of a rogue attack or an non ally alliance attack, the secretary of defense may call upon members of URON to ready all military levels to go to war. V. secretary Of Internal Affairs: A. Will track the progress of nations in the alliance of URON and will give advice and assistance as needed to help improve the growth of nations. B. Will work out trade arrangements that individual nations want to best suit their nation. This will be sent up to the senators to pass it along to allies to work out trade circles. C. Will intervene in disputes between nations of URON if a problem should occur to prevent it from getting out of hand. D. Will give analysis on what changes can be made to make the alliance of URON a better place. E: The secretary of internal affairs will keep track of the money of URON and how much the alliance has combining all nations and individual nations. Especially in times of war so the URON knows how well it can progress. VI: Secretary Of Foreign Affairs: A. Is in charge of representing the alliance of URON to other alliances. B. Will be given the duty of appointing diplomats. C. Will be the negotiator of treaties with other alliances. D. Will strive to maintain diplomatic relations and to improve relations. War: A. If URON has an MDoAP or lower with an alliance and if asked for assistance in a war, the president will set up a voting poll by which each nation in the alliance will have one vote to see whether or not the alliance of URON will enter the war if the war is an offensive war, however if it is a defensive war then the mutual defense will be activated, then no vote is required and the president will declare war. The votes need to be at least 55% to 60% of the alliance to enter the war. If it is less than URON will not enter the war. However, if there is an MDAP in place then the president of URON will declare war with no need of votes. B. URON will protect its members at all costs. If a fellow URON nation is attacked by a rogue or a non allied alliance, then the nations of URON are to declare war on the attacker with extreme aggression. C. If the event of a rouge attack occurs on an ally to URON, then we will offer whatever support we can rather it is aid or military support. D. URON will not make a war coalition with communist and socialist alliances. If URON has no mutual pact with an ally and they plan a war with aggression to make the first attack, URON will look into the war if asked to help to see if the war is just and for a good cause and is necessary, and if it is not then URON will not enter the war or provide financial assistance, as URON will not be a supporter to wars that are not on the just level. However if the war is found to be just, then URON will offer whatever assistance it can if it is able. E. All members of URON shall assist in times of war whether it is financially or military force. This is NOT negotiable. Whether it is a defensive action or aggressive action for a just cause you will be called up to fight. If a nation is found not participating in a war, it will be looked into as to why they are not fighting. If the reasoning is invalid or inexcusable then that nation may be removed from the alliance. If the nation gives no reason, then that nation will be removed from the alliance. Constitution made by MattTheCelt - President of URON. See also Category:United Republic of Nations Category:Alliances Category:White team alliances Category:Current white team alliances